


"I want you to know me..."

by m_p_kal



Series: Sanvers One-shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie being Maggie, Post-it Notes, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: After episode 17... One-shotMaggie has been closed off all her life not trusting anyone after the fall out with her parents but now there is someone in her life worth trusting with itSo that's what she does...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason it didn't upload the whole text so reupload it now it is whole  
> Enjoy reading...

Maggie has been closed off all of her life after the fall out with her parents but now there is someone special in it that's worth trusting of every single inch of it

She wants that person to know everything her habits, her pet peeves, her dreams of the future which actually now have her apart of it and even though it's scary she wants her to know the real her, good and bad, body and soul because she couldn't imagine life without her, because this girl is an angel that fell from heaven and she deserves the best

So that's what she does

* * *

 

She knows it's cliche but she does it anyway

She thinks that it is romantic and pretty silly altogether, but yes she does it

When it's her day off next week she decides to start her plan

She writes post-it notes with little things to know about herself on them and starts putting them in different places around Alex's apartment after she left for work, she does have keys afterall

But that's the last thing on her mind

What is going to write?

She has always been guarded, not allowing anyone to fully know about her, her past so what does she write?

Maybe start with simple facts like about how she likes beer or pool or something

But that's stuff she already knows

Oh maybe talk about her dog when she was little, Poirot

Yes she wanted to be a detective since she was 5 years old

Oh she could put that too

But that's still light stuff to know she had to talk about the bad too

How she didn't feel worthy of love because her father filled her with lies when she was kicked out or how difficult it was to go from the small town girl to big city lesbian citizen when she moved in with her aunt in Gotham or maybe before that how it felt to be discriminated because of her skin color in such a small town

But there was where the problem was

She didn't want to burden Alex with her life story she just wanted to forget about it all and move on, but she knew she had to overcome those fears not forget them and she would for Alex

So she started writing and just couldn't stop, all her emotions came on paper or more like post-it but she did it and when the packet was almost gone and only one was left she knew what she wanted to write the most but was she ready to do that yet, it was pretty serious but then one thought changed her mind and she did it

* * *

 

It was pretty late when Alex came back to her apartment it was a pretty crazy day at the DEO

She knew that Maggie had the day off and she just wanted to spend the day with her because she busy and after the emotional day they had last week they didn't have the opportunity to talk honestly with each other, so she hoped that Maggie was home

Imagine though her surprise when she found a post-it outside her door telling her not to freak out

So when she opened the lights to her apartment and find it covered in post-it all around the place with arrows pointing at the others it was not such a big shock but she knew who was cleaning up after this and that was definitely not her

She went to the first Post-it in the kitchen i mean there was an arrow pointing at it with the number 1 on it duh

And the culprit was found

"Hey Danvers, want to play a little a game with me?? it's called follow the signs and get something in the end -M"

  
Oh Maggie game on

The next Post-it was right next to the first so when i picked it up imagine my surprise to see what was written in it

"I know that I said that it's a game but it's not really it's my way of showing you how much i care about you and the fact that i want you to know me, all of me, so follow the signs and learn a little more about me -M"

I didn't even understand that I was silently crying until I saw the drop on the paper

She did all this for me, she was going to show me her, her real self without lies and doubts just the truth

To tell the truth i was a little anxious but more excited to finally see a piece of her soul and the vulnerabilities in her, because that meant that she finally trusted me enough to show me this side of her

So with a little pep talk i started and it was actually both heartbreaking and lighthearted at the same

Some of them made me laugh and others made me cry but all they were her both good and bad, she was giving me everything

After a while I realised that there was only one left and it was pointing towards the balcomy, hadn't even thought that i was only following the arrowinonly inside the apartment and didn't even realise that there were lights outside

The balcony was decorated with candles and there was a table with food and other stuff on it but my attention wasn't there it was on the person sitting in the chair looking quite nervous and fidgeting around

She was wearing a suit that hang to her quite well if I say so(she was pretty sexy in it) and altogether just beautiful and I just wanted to kiss her, so i did

With 3 full steps i was in front of her dragging my arms in her suit and pulling her in the most out-wordly kiss to ever exist, it was passionate but romantic at the same time and it made me lightheaded but i didn't want to stop kissing her

But breathing was important so i just let her but not before bringing our foreheads close together

"Wow Danvers maybe i should do these kinds of things more often if get to be kissed like that"

"You should but that would mean that you're geting soft for me Sawyer" I tried to tease her to lighten the atmosphere

"Only for you, Danvers" she said looking me in the eyes with such an intense look that it made me want to kiss her but alas she interrupted me again getting something out of her pocket

It was another Post-it and she had it pointing towards her chest

When i looked up at her she just gave me a nod as a confirmation to do it and bit her lip

I opened her suit jacket and there behold in the center of her heart was the Post-it that made me cry the most out of all of them

"I want you to know me, because you have my heart Alex, I love you -M"

I couldn't stop crying, in all my life i didn't think thatbi would find someone special in my life, someone to love me and cherish and just be there for me but right in front of me stood this woman, this beautiful woman and i just knew that we would be together forever, we were meant to be

So it was just really simple to say the words back that would cement our future together

"I love you too,Maggie"

Imagine my surprise a year later when i found another Post-it on the counter with a sketch of a ring and the words

"I know you know me now but do you think you know enough to marry me???"


End file.
